Bubblegum's Storytelling Time!
by SCIK1012
Summary: Finn, Jake and Marceline are having problems to sleep so they pay a visit to Princess Bubblegum who has to help anyone who needs her because of some sort of special event. She's tired and gets angry easily, something her friends, especially Marceline will be taking advantage of to drive her crazy as she puts on test the limits of her patience. Two part story, written with insomnia
1. Part one: Trio insomnia!

Bubblegum's Storytelling Time! Part one: Trio insomnia!

It has been a hard day for Princess Bubblegum; attending to everyone's suggestions and petitions at the Royal Help Day is always exhausting. It was late, it was cold, it was time to go to bed. Yeah…nothing like your warm bed after a long day of hard work.

Princess Bubblegum went into the bathroom, put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth and got inside her bed. Finally some time for her own, to relax and forget about everything and everyone…don't you love it when you're about to sleep?

She closed her eyes and yawned stretching her arms "Thank Glob Royal Help Day happens only once every four years…" she whispered falling asleep. It was a perfectly calm and peaceful night…well it would have been peaceful if that bothering sound on her window stopped interrupting her sleep. At first she decided to ignore it, then she tried to cover her head with her pillow but it got too warm; don't you hate when that happens?

The sound kept bothering until Princess Bubblegum lost her patience and got up from bed. She walked towards the window and opened it. "Okay who's making that noise? You're disturbing my sleep!"

A small rock came flying from under the tower and hit her right on the face "Auch! What the? Who's there?" she asked angrily rubbing her cheek.

"Ooops! Well I guess that's like ten points for hitting her on the face, right?" a female voice asked.

"No we agreed that hitting the window would be ten points, the closest brick five and the right wall one!" another voice replied. Princess Bubblegum leaned down trying to see who were the ones causing trouble.

"I should've known it was you!" Bubblegum accused the trio standing under her window "Finn! Jake! …And…Marceline! She mumbled, "What the cabbage are you doing? Don't you see it's late? Go to sleep!"

"We can't!" Finn answered.

"We are not sleepy!" Jake said.

"These guys have a terrible case of insomnia!" Marceline pointed them floating by their side.

"Well I'm sorry for you but that doesn't give you the right to come here and ruin my sleep!"

"We didn't meant to…" Finn replied lowering his head "Marceline said that today was a special day in which you would accept to help anyone who needs it."

"And we need to sleep!" Jake said surrounding his mouth with his hands to make his voice louder "Tomorrow we're going on a trip to the Desert Lands!"

"Yeah! We'll be catching two-headed flying scorpions with butterfly nets!" Marceline continued, "You need lots of energy to do that!"

"What?" Princess Bubblegum frowned "Marceline! Don't play innocent; you knew my workday was all ready over! Why did you tell them that I would help them?"

Marceline flew where the princess was and started circling the window "Bonnie don't be lazy! The day has twenty four hours, so it's still not over!" a wicked smile was painted on her face "This an important day for the ones of your kind…your ancestors made an oath to not neglect their services to anyone who needs it…and!"

"Okay, okay, I got it!" Bubblegum said rubbing her forehead with her left hand "…to think that… I was already sleeping…" she whispered.

"Don't look at me as if it were my fault!" Marceline said placing her hands on her waist.

"Marceline…it is your fault!" she tried to get a closer look to the vampire's face "It has always been your fault!"

Marceline stuck out her tongue at the princess while humming a taunting song.

"Be careful Marcy, I don't want you to bite your tongue, _by accident, _it is really painful and it should be more painful for someone who has fangs!"

"I can see the sarcasm in there Bonnibel!" she landed on the window's edge and leaned over P.B. to look at her directly in the eyes "C'mon just try to do something stupid and I'll show you the real meaning of the word painful!"

"Girls, girls, please! We're all friends, remember?" Finn shouted from below waving his arms to catch their attention.

"Are you going to help us?" Jake asked playing with his hands "We really need to sleep!"

Princess Bubblegum pushed Marceline away and sighed, "Okay…I'll help you, after all, you are my friends."

"Yay!" Finn and Jake exclaimed climbing up the stairs.

Princess Bubblegum walked across her room and opened the door to let them in, something she should have thought carefully before doing it because now both of them including the vampire were messing up everything.

"No! Hey! Who told you that you could jump on my bed?"

"This bed is so soft!" Finn said jumping and touching the ceiling.

"Like a newborn's butt!" Jake replied doing the same thing.

"Get down in this instant!" Bubblegum ordered, then she heard the sound of something falling and breaking in the bathroom "What the-?"

"Oops! …I shouldn't have touched that…right?"

"Marceline! Get out! Now!" The Princess's face turned red in anger.

"Hey! I'm sorry, okay?" Marceline said walking into the room slowly "I was just wondering what was all that stuff for…"

"It used to be my make up!"

"Hehehe…that's funny…" the black haired girl replied, "I thought that only clowns wear make up!"

"Marceline!" Bubblegum stopped herself from shouting and began counting until ten in german "I-I'm not going to say anything…. anything, you know? Because that's what you want me to do, but I won't fall in your tricks this time. Now listen to me!" she ordered firmly "I'm too tired, it's too late, and I want to sleep so stop messing around…AND SIT!"

The trio sat immediately on the floor with their mouths shut and their eyes opened wide; Finn wearing his pajama, Jake holding his pillow and Marceline with a black blanket on her shoulders and cat slippers on her feet.

"Now that's much better!" Princess Bubblegum walked in front of them trying to calm her nerves "Sorry for freaking out, I'm just too tired to handle that kind of behavior which it's usually part of your personalities, so please guys I'm helping you and you'll have to help me in return. Do-not-piss-me-off! Understood?"

The three of them nodded.

"Great! Now, what can I do for you?" she sat on her bed.

"Well…we would usually fall asleep with mom's lullaby, but tonight it's not working!" Finn said, "Jake told me he had an idea when we were at home…tell her Jake! "Finn poked him with his elbow a couple of times.

"Right!" "Princess Bubblegum…tell us a bedtime story!"

"A what?" she blinked in confusion "I don't know any kind of bedtime story!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Marceline said leaning back on the bedroom's wall "Even I've heard bedtime stories! From my mother!"

"I've never had trouble with my sleep, and if I have, I just try to memorize the whole periodic table, so I don't need them…" Bubblegum replied.

"That's a pretty sad world you live in, you know?" Marceline replied.

"Then create one for us!" Finn said happily.

"Yeah…Bonnibel use that big head of yours for something useful!"

"And since when science is not something useful, Marceline?"

"Since it is awfully boooriiinngg…" The princess rolled her eyes.

"We'll discuss that in another moment!" she looked at Finn and Jake "A story about what?"

"Ow! Ow! About! About! Tigers and rockets and flying trains, and!" Finn began jumping in excitement.

"No, no, something scary with monsters and killers and blood and dudes cutting each other into pieces!" Marceline said.

"I'm fine with anything except for what she said," Jake pointed Marceline with his thumb.

"Hey!" the vampire moaned.

Jake ignored her "Just as long as you keep in mind that a story's gotta have:"

"Excitement!" Finn said.

"Romance!" Jake added.

"Suspense…" Marceline continued.

"And it has to have a happy ending!" The three of them said at the same time.

Princess Bubblegum sighed _"Oh Glob what have I gotten myself into?" _she stared at them for a second "Okay guys…I don't promise anything…but I'll try."

"Yes, yes, go on!" Jake replied.

She took a deep breath "Right, here it goes…"


	2. Part two: Feel like a kinder teacher!

Bubblegum's Storytelling Time! Part two: Feel like a kinder teacher!

**Author notes: **Good morning it's 3:20 am, I have College tomorrow, but I have insomnia...oh well...life's cruel, let's do something productive and write fanfics! I hope you enjoy this one, review, flame me, do whatever you want I can't sleep already...

* * *

Princess Bubblegum cleared her voice "Once upon a time there was-"

"Wait, wait!" Marceline interrupted "Once upon a time? Why does every story starts like that? I mean…what does it means? It happened yesterday, a week ago, twenty years ago?"

Finn and Jake nodded "She has a point" Finn said.

"If we don't know when it happened how are we supposed to find ourselves in the story's time line? How are going to know what kind of clothes the characters wear? Or how do they talk each other? Or what were the political ideologies of the time?" Jake replied rubbing his chin.

"Well it has always been enough for children…"Bubblegum tried to explain herself "I gue-"

"Jake" Marceline poked his arm "What the heck are you saying? Do you know what political ideologies are?"

"No, but it sounds important to me!" he replied.

"Guys" P.B. called their attention.

"Yeah?" everyone turned to look at her.

"Can we start the story?"

"Oh! Sure!" Finn smiled.

"Okay…once upon a time there was an old farmer who only had a windmill, a horse and a dog. When he died he left-"

"Oh no the farmer died? Why? The story was just beginning!" Finn asked concerned.

"He died because…I don't know, he was sick, old, or something!" The princess answered "Anyway Finn the story is not about the farmer…"

"If the story is not the farmer, then why are you talking about him?" this time it was Marceline asking, "I mean he didn't do anything…he just died!"

"That's the point!" P.B. replied.

"What? You wanted to kill someone at the beginning of the story?"

"No Marceline…we need that the farmer dies to begin with the story…"

"Poor farmer…you are just using him and then you killed him!"

"Finn, guys! Forget about the farmer! This is not about the farmer! This is about one of his sons!"

"So the farmer had sons?" Jake asked interested "Why didn't you say that before?"

"I was just going to-" Bubblegum tried to talk.

"Did he have a wife?" Finn asked. "Was he married?"

"Of course he was married!" Jake said, "Where did you think his sons came from?"

"Well that's not exactly necessary."

"What do you mean Marceline?" Finn turned to look at her.

"One doesn't have to be married to have children, in theory…" she said lifting her index finger "He could have…you know…just done it with any woman and that was it."

"Just done it?" Finn was confused "Just done what?"

"C'mon! You know "done it"; a boy, a girl, they like each other very, very, very much and then-"

"Enough!" Princess Bubblegum covered Marceline's mouth with her hand tightly "You are losing the point!" she looked at the vampire "And you! If he doesn't know, then leave him like that! He'll learn when he has to!"

"Learn what?"

"Nothing, bro" Jake said patting Finn's head "Grown up businesses!"

"Awww math! I hate being younger than you!" he complained "You always have this" he made comas with his fingers in the air "secrets"

Princess Bubblegum was still holding Marceline's mouth "Don't worry Finn, there's always a place and a time for everything" she glanced at Marcy "This is certainly not the place and not even the time for **that!**"

Marceline frowned and licked Bubblegum's hand "Yaaawwwkk! Marceline! That's gross!" P.B. yelled cleaning her hand on Finn's pajama not caring if he was disgusted about it.

"I wanted you to let me go!" she replied, "You should be grateful I didn't bite you!"

"Whatever!" "You wanted me to tell you a story and you haven't let me!" P.B. said while standing up "Do you want me to continue or shall I go to sleep?"

"No, no, no! Please! We promise to behave!" Jake begged making puppy eyes.

She sighed "All right…" "The farmer had three sons, when he died he gave the windmill to the oldest, the horse to the other and the dog to the youngest-"

"Haha! What a loooooser!"

"Marceline!" P.B. scolded her.

"Sorry…yikes!"

"The youngest brother was depressed about this, he knew that his brothers could work together to survive, but he was going to starve once he ate the dog-

"Ate the dog!" Jake shouted, "What is that guy thinking? For the love of Glob!" he was shivering and sweating, somehow a little sentence made him sick enough to leave the room running and start vomiting in the bathroom.

Marceline and Finn covered their mouths trying not to laugh, well the vampire couldn't help it. The poor princess was now concerned about her personal bathroom's condition. When did her ancestors agree to something so unselfish and unhealthy as the Royal Help Day?

When Jake came out Marceline was still laughing and Finn biting his tongue, while Bubblegum held her head between her hands probably cursing her royal blood.

"Are you feeling better now?" Finn asked as Jake took his place on the floor.

"Yeah…don't worry…"

"You are still not sleepy are you?" P.B. asked knowing the answer to that question.

A simple "no" echoed in the room.

"Listen Jake"

Bubblegum tried to explain that the boy wasn't going to eat the dog, because the dog was some kind of magical creature like the ones from the fairy tales and all that stuff kids liked. This one in particular was a talking and very wise dog that, after they argued for an hour about why that wasn't something special (obviously), helped the boy get a bunch of things like fancy clothing, a good reputation with the king (At this point they began a discussion of why the "Once upon a time" could provoke confusion in relation with the political ideologies of the time)

"And that's how…" Bubblegum yawned "the princess fell in love with the boy…"

"Just like that?" the vampire queen asked, "I don't like your story…it's too predictable, I think I've heard it before!"

"Maybe yes, maybe not…what did you want me to do?" she replied rubbing her eyes. "I'm too tired to think about anything!"

Marceline smiled "I knew you were cheating! Where are you hiding that book?"

Princess Bubblegum was about to answer when she noticed Finn and Jake were gone. "W-where are they?" she asked completely disconcerted.

"They are sleeping on your bed… look behind you…" Marceline said pointing the pink fluffy bed in front of her.

She turned and saw both of them snoring peacefully inside her blankets. "For how long have they been sleeping?" P.B. asked clearly annoyed.

"Whoa! Calm down Bonnie, you don't want to know the answer for that!" Marceline stood up carefully watching her movements.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum's expression became aggressive.

"Don't scream! You're going to wake them up!"

"For how long?" Now she was turning scary.

"Hehe…since the dog asked for the boots?" the vampire answered jumping onto the window's edge. "Relax…it was just an innocent prank…I wanted to see for how long you could continue!"

Princess Bubblegum was about to explode, not even counting until two millions in german would help her control her anger "I don't care if you're dead Marceline! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled throwing the fairytale book Peppermint Butler gave her in secret at the vampire queen.

She dodged it easily and let herself fall through the window to disappear in the darkness of the dawning morning "See you later Bonnibel!" Marceline laughed flying away. Sometimes pranking on Bubblegum was worth a whole night of insomnia, but why did she care about it? After all, vampires sleep during the daylight!


End file.
